The single bloodstained white flower
by Uzu the talented Uzumaki
Summary: Where are my parents? Dead. My job? FBI:BAU Agent. Any family members? 2 brothers that are in possible danger. Hobbies? Anime, Manga, catching our unsub as fast as I can. Friends? The BAU team. Lovers? None. Life? Crazy. Come and join me in my adventures in solving a cold case while keeping up with the team, class, homework, haters, and bff probs. Rated T just in case. Oc/? Firstfi
1. Chapter 1

Uzu: Please don't kill me it's my first fanfiction.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, dead or alive, is coincidental and not intended.

* * *

Morgan looked both ways swearing he heard something coming from the music room. In the music room sat a brunette playing her flute silently, so that it only sounded like wind. She knew he was outside and frankly didn't care since he dared say that his current unsub had killed her parents.

_No not 'his' more like 'ours',_ the voice behind in her head reminded her. Yes, she had a deal that allowed her to keep her brothers in her custody, but she was forced to work with the BAU agents. Under other circumstances that would have been a pleasure but her parent's death was sinking in, how was she going to explain it to Drew? A hand made it self's presence on her shoulder, it was Emily.

"Come on it's time to break the news to your teachers." Emily said softly, her brown hair swishing in the light breeze of the open window. Inwardly she cursed at the way they told her the news of their death, they were her parents, for god's sake.

"Alright." The girl said standing up. Her flute was being clutched in her left hand and her voice void of any and all feelings. Once again Emily kicked herself for stating the news in such a blunt way she was only 14.

They walked down the hallways of the school, the hallways were full but the student parted ways when they saw the two, everyone broke into whispers and spoke only on the possibility of their fellow peer getting arrested. Some going as far to say she was caught handling drugs. The girl paid no heed nor spared them a glance as they walked down the stairs to the first floor. Emily however had a look of disgust on her face when she heard some of the stories. A couple talked about how she grew up in a brothel entertaining guest.

Once they made it into the main office, everyone turned to see who it was, the receptionist's emotion vaired between pity and fear. Pity for the girl and fear of the BAU agent, once again the girl didn't react to this, and Emily just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, flames are also allowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzu: Thanks for coming once again to the second chapter of this story.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, dead or alive, is coincidental and not intended.

* * *

Once inside, the room was decorated simply, a big oval table in the center and wheel office chairs around it. The girl stepped in, she took in the looks she was receiving from the school staff and placed herself between J.J and Penelope. Behind her Emily followed her professional side peeking out. No one said anything and there was a thick fog of tension in the room.

"What is your opinion on this Akira?" A woman on the left side of the table asked, her hair was done nicely and she wore the shirt with the school's logo on it and a pair of jeans.

Nothing was said, Akira looked at the wind to see a particularly nasty breeze no, knock down a pair of baby birds.

"I'll do it, but I won't give up on my studies. I'll come days we don't have a case and do my homework every day to keep up with other students and anything I don't understand I ask the agents." Ace said, before pausing, and continued " Ace will stay home and Drew will still keep on coming to school like any other day."The fire in her eyes was vibrant and her voice was steady, she turned to the agents.

"I believe that all of you have some sort of child in your household, who babysits them," Akira said the warmth in her eyes clear and her voice full of authority and humor that, Emily had to raise an eyebrow at this observation, had she gotten over it already. J.J gave a small nod, Akira saw this and left the subject alone.

"So you'll join," Ried asked.

"Yes I will," responded Akira, her brown hair mysteriously swishing even though there was no wind.

* * *

Chapter 2 done.

See ya next time, please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu: Thanks for reviewing, I hope it's better this time.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, dead or alive, is coincidental and not intended.

* * *

Once everything was discussed the BAU team stepped out of the room, leaving the staff and student to their own thoughts.

"Hotch, care to tell us now why we're accepting a _14 year old girl_," asked Emily, her voice showing irritation to some extent.

"Well, Emily, first I'd have to tell you about her parents were," Hotch told her.

* * *

"So that's how I plan to do this," Akira told them," any questions?" A man sitting at the left of, the woman with nicely done hair, _tried to _open his mouth but was cut off before he could speak.

"I refuse, girl, I will not allow you to risk your life in this job! I'll adopt you if I have to," said the woman to his right, her green eyes shined with determination.

"Anastacia this is not _your_ decision, its Akira's. Respect it," the man finally said. His black rimmed glasses were slipping and his shirt was navy blue and with a white school logo on it.

"Daniel you have to be kidding, she 14, for god sakes', how can you say something like that," argued Anastacia.

"Quiet both of you, she is fourteen, a big girl now, and can make decisions for herself," said the woman to Daniel's left. Her blonde hair in curls and most of it pinned up. Her face portrayed no emotion other than calmness, unlike her co-workers, "Is this what you truly want, Akira it's not too late to turn back."

"No this is the path I chose to take, so my siblings wouldn't have to, I chose to follow my parent's footsteps," Akira told them her eyes full of mystery and mischief, "If our government wants another _Kitsune_, then they'll have to look for the other half."

* * *

"So you're telling me that this girl is the daughter of the ever-so famous Kitsune tag team," Penelope summed up for then. Hotch just nodded. Emily just couldn't believe that Akira was the Kitsune's child.

* * *

"Drew, Ace and I are home," Akira called into the home. A small boy no older than three, peeked out from behind her leg he had shaggy reddish-brown hair and his eyes were a forest green.

"Welcome back," said a ten year old boy, he had spikey brown hair, and the same eyes as Ace, "where are mum and daddy? I want to tell them I got that 95 percent on that test today."

"Good job kiddo, but I have something to tell you both, so please sit down in the living room," Akira said, her eyes dimming a bit, her voice had a small crack and she didn't smile. All three of them moved to the living room and Akira started to tell them a story two people, one woman and the other a man, the were known as the Kitsune Tag Team, these two accomplished feats that were said impossible, their last job was an assassination, they had completed this but left one piece of small evidence that the U.S. did it, needless to say the current governor at the time was furious and banished them to a life of civilians.

"From then on Kitsune has always been nothing more than a legend and a story to scare rookies. " Akira concluded.

"Cool story sis, but I don't get what this has got to do with mum and pops." Drew says.

"Mommy and Dada were Kitsune, right sis?" Ace whispered, not so softly, Drew turned white with shock at, both, Ace was perspective and their parents were Kitsune.

"That's right, kids our parents were Kitsune and now they're sleeping not to wake up ever again." Akira told them, the boys didn't know how to understand this piece of information.

* * *

Another chapter done, thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzu: Please don't kill me I had a mild writer's block, National History Day at my school, state testing, and my friend opened a nasty can of worms a couple days ago and we still haven't figured it out.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, dead or alive, is coincidental and not intended.

* * *

"(hi)" -action

"hi"- talking

* * *

"So baby girl what do you have for us now." Morgan told the present Penelope

"Well, here we have, Annie Beck, female, 16, from Chicago, went missing a two months and was found three days ago in Lake Michigan," said Penelope pointing at the screen, showing pictures of a girl perfectly conserved. No abuse was show, nor were there scars, the girl just appeared to be asleep.

"Sexual and physical assault was ruled out and there are more cases like this all with a signature, there was always some odd symbol, it actually looked like a lot of kanji," continued Penelope, showing a zoomed up picture of the patterned kanji. Akira had a sharp intake of air, her eyes widening. Everyone in the room looked at her expectantly, she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, this case suddenly got harder.

"That doesn't look like kanji it is kanji, not written at random either, it's an actual _seal_, you know, the ones that come in Japanese folk tales, the ones involving demons." Said Akira her eyes suddenly getting a steeled and analyzed look in them as she stared at the seal.

"The center actually means paralyzing and the ones on the outer corners are supportment and blood seals. If the blood of a specific person is on these specific marks (she pointed at the corners) then she'll wake up like nothing, but if the wrong blood is poured…"

"Then she'll die." Reid finished for her seeing the grim look on her face.

"Yea, any all the kanji in between basically work like a security system, all in all it's a flawless technic." Akira summed up but then she added, "This on in particular can't be broken because of the blood seal."

"Alright, take caution, treat the girl like she's a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode, alright let's-"started Hotch but was cut off by Akira.

"Hey Penelope, are there anything else." She said.

"Yea, there's another one at the base of her neck but a lot smaller." Penelope showed a picture of the seal, but it was too tiny, as in barely visible to the naked eye, small. Akira squinted her eyes and sighed.

"Can you please have someone take a picture of it under a microscope and send it to me, I really don't like the feeling in my stomach, and can you get someone to check up on the boys every once in a while." Akira said standing up and looking at Penelope. Everyone was outside already.

"Yea sure. Good luck, alright, your first case is always the hardest, remember that." Said Penelope as Akira left the room.

* * *

leahloahla: Thanks for the support and I hope I followed your advice right.


	5. Sopa

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Copied fromOracionMist.


End file.
